Age of Strife: Legacy NPCs
NPCs from Age of Strife: Legacy __TOC__ Shallot Breck Jinlin *Innkeeper at Kings Keep in Shallot *A pudgy, older man who waddles when he walks. *He reads books like the Comings and Goings of Martha, and his reading skills are coming along quite nicely. Soon he hopes not to have to mouth the words when he reads. *Carries a bag containing the teeth of his dead relatives. Father Swinehard *Priest in Shallot *85 year old human. His eyes are clear and glassy, and has long thinning white hair. He speaks in a slow and soft manner and will assist any who happen upon his church. Gregin McCraw *Farmer in Shallot *Older man, gruff and intolerant of little-folk. Seems to only care for his farm and goats. *Owns a farm just outside of Shallot to the East, which is often beset by wolves looking for a hearty meal of Goat. The party defeated a pack of wolves, and as it turned out, Goblins for him for a fee of 43 silver and goat meat. *Intends to mount the wolf’s head on a pike as a warning to the other wolves. *Last seen mending a fence. Jane *Piemaker in Shallot *An older heavier set woman. Kind features and disposition. *Runs a pie shop from her residence. She has a 14 year old son. She is known to make blueberry, apple, and cherry pies. Magness *Healer in Shallot *Scrawny, scraggly, pale skinned woman with deep set eyes and dark circles around them. She smells of burning sage. *Has a reputation of a crazy healer. Many people doubt her skill, passing her off as selling snake oil. She often jumps to conclusions, usually making the wrong assumptions about people. Charges five silver for healing services, but she is known to accept food as payment. *Absolutely does not make love potions. Old Man Wallace *Potter in Shallot *In his late 60’s, bald on top with short hair around the sides but straight backed and strong. His hands are usually the dirty hands of a patter. Salt of the earth kind of man. *Although he is a humble potter, he works with Rickter to transport “goods” in his pots to Astari. On one of these expeditions he was captured and enslaved by Bugbears. The party saved him and he is now in the party’s debt and has promised his hospitality in Shallot. *He only works with Rickter to help get by financially and does not trust him, or the Milditch family Rickter works for. Sheriff Mudgore *Sheriff of Shallot *Sheriff badge on his left lapel. He’s a older, bigger man – not quite blubberous. He wears chainmail that is slightly rusted and is a bit too small, and wields a cudgel. Often found chewing tobacco. *He’s been the Sheriff of Shallot for the last thirty years, inheriting the position from his late father. He’s very short and gruff with people, a typical alpha-male type, very distrustful of outsiders, and does not put up with sass. He runs a tight ship and is on a keen lookout for troublemakers. He often orders others to do his work for him, such as his two constables, keeping his boots nice and clean. *In his spare time he whittles wood. *Met the party in Episode 1, who informed him of a goblin menace near the town of shallot. Upon the party killing a few goblins in a barn nearby, he took unkindly to the party’s sass and ordered them to leave the following day. Sir Lucius Blackburn *Landed Knight of Shallot *Sigil: Hawk over Crossed Spears *A stiff man with a posture suited to a knight. His breastplate is scarred and dented, showing signs of surviving many battles. Wears a long green cloak which attaches at the neck and shoulders, with a longsword at his side. *Rules over the small town of Shallot, and lives in a manor with his wife and young daughter Matilda. Has in his possession a magical ruby amulet which he says has been in his family for generations. *He is a no-nonsense straight to the point man, presenting at all times an honorable front. He doesn’t trust anyone with questionable judgement on the battlefield and chooses his friends carefully. He has a personal hatred for Baron Silvershield, who is trying to obtain his ruby amulet. He says the Baron is a devious liar obsessed with wealth. *He has caught the party sneaking around his manor and banished them. *He is currently travelling west past Ditchwater to attend Baron Oakenshield’s daughter's Wedding. Last seen heading south from Abbera. Abbera Brendan *Alleged murderer and into Gnomes *Stands about 6’1" with a long slender face, pointy chin and broad shoulders. He blends well into crowds and has no distinguishing marks. Allegedly murdered Lord Quinten Newfields son. Brash, crude and impulsive, but wary of dangerous jobs. Is into Gnomes and bondage. Tends to be found at the Dragon’s Den. *Despite being a shady character, he is not affiliated with Ricktar and the Milditch Family – in fact he hates Ricktar. *The party seduced him with Tily’s wiles, whipped his penis, tied him up and delivered him to Ricktar. *A couple weeks later, Aldous ran into him and, by chance, Brendan did not recognize him. Aldous then asked Brendan to do a job for him, which Brendan thought was too dangerous and declined. Constable Buttonwig *Constable in Abbera *Mean looking, grumpy and foul faced. His teeth are brown, chipped, filed and nasty. His armor is cleaner than it should be, his boots are clean and his spear is in good condition. Belligerent and drunk with power. All around mean guy. *First met the party to warn them about danger on the road, and was promptly punched in the face by Ore. After some bribery, he looked the other way. *A few days later he came back and arrested the party, and then asked Aldous to do a favor for him (saying that the party owes him for the black eye) reporting on prisoners in the dungeon. In the end, Aldous reported him to the captain of the guard, who arrested Buttonwig and sentenced him to two months of hard labour. *Currently serving his time. Little Jimmy *Rich Child in Abbera *A young rich boy who is 10 or 11 years old. He is working on his letters, and likes playing with miniature wooden toys. He is very interested in adventure and knows lots of fairy tale stories with lamps and genie’s and whatnot. *Caught Aldous sneaking into his room, but Aldous convinced him that he was going to take him on an adventure. Aldous – or Astor as Little Jimmy knows him, was able to steal some of his fine clothes. Marsh Mildritch *Bartender & Thieves Guild Member in Abbera *Six foot tall Oaf of a person. Works as a bartender in the Fire Breath Tavern and often works with Ricktar. Has knowledge of the goingson in the thieves guild. If you need anything, he’s your man. Ricktar *Member of the Thieves Guild in Abbera *A halfling rogue with dark hair and a plastic smile which hides a devious nature. He wears green and brown shades,has two shortswords hanging from his hips, and has studded leather armor under his clothes. From the town of Astari, he now calls Abbera his home. He is often found at the Fire Breath tavern and has connections and information among the social elite. He is practical and always prepared. Speaks fluent Orcish. *He works for the Mildritch family. Which is an organized crime syndicate that runs in the Eastern portion of the Kingdom of Kalia and is primarily based in Abbera. *As a member of the Thieves guild, Ricktar tasked the party to apprehend Brendan for him. Once delivered, Ricktar took him away for questioning. When asked about this later he said Brendan was fine and all he wanted was a good chat. *Impressed with the party, he asked them to look for Old Man Wallace, who went missing transporting “goods” for him. When the party returned, they voiced their concerns about the unknown goods and resolved not to work with Rickter anymore. *However, when Aldous was on the run from the Abberan guards and the rest of the party was imprisoned, he reached out to Ricktar for help. Aldous told him about the situation in the dungeon and about the job Buttonwig forced upon him. Ricktar told him that Aldous was now a liability, that he should never have worked with the guards, citing a code of honor among thieves. *After the events with Constable Buttonwig, Ricktar called on the party again saying that he was grateful for removing Buttonwig, as he was about to discover the escape plot in the Abbera dungeon. He then commissioned the party to escort him into the forest to make a trade. It turned out that he was trading with orcs. Sheriff of Abbera *Unnamed Sheriff of Abbera *Strapping Mid to Late thrities, his beard is salt and peppery, and has long blackish greyish hair, tied back in a ponytail, and kept in check by a red bandana. He is concerned with the law and the conduct of his men. He values the opinion of other high ranking members of law enforcement, and feels overwhelmed by the Orc situation in the north. *Thinks Aldous is an upstanding member of the law enforcement in Astari. Sentenced Constable Buttonwig to 2 months hard labor for accepting bribes and poor conduct. Warwick *Prisoner in Abbera *Late 20’s early 30’s. Sharp eyes and has a short beard. Wields a broken table leg. Known as The Kneebreaker, he was an enforcer for the Mildritch family before he was arrested nearly a year ago. *He is plotting an escape from the dungeon. Has a crew of at least six men who occupy the upper section of Abbera’s dungeon. *The guards suspect that he is not the leader of the resistance inside the dungeon, but only the second in command. Edrickton Miss Griffin *Pie-Maker who works out of her house. Josephine *Corrier who owns a horse. Diesel Brothers *Hire out wagons. Category:Show NPCs